New Competition
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The allure of a new character on the scene, placed none other than the mastermind himself. What his plans are? No one but him and his demon know, but it's clear that he's taken quite an interest in her.


His polished shoes step elegantly as he leads the girl through the halls of the large Phantomhive manor. Her large golden eyes continue to watch the man before her, his tall stature clothed in a fine black suit fitting for any butler of such an estate, especially that of the head butler. He draws to a stop and turns back toward her; lips turned up in a small smile and deep crimson eyes seeming to stare straight through her. Ebony tresses that match his suit fall around his face, appearing in order but if it had been a different person the hair would have appeared in disarray.

Compared to his sophisticated attire, she feels only a little out of place with this new job. Her fingertips brush her short black hair away from her face, grazing over the yellow circles beneath her eyes. Nails painted with a bright yellow tap against the sides of her legs clad in black leggings. Over those is a pair of black and gray striped shorts held up by a matching yellow belt. Hooked onto the belt loops are slightly transparent suspenders; only one actually is being worn, while the other hangs down. Another accessory is hooked onto her belt; the white cloth ending in a purple lace doubled over the purple and yellow striped rim.

To accompany the brown, sleeveless hoodie with yellow buttons she wears a black choker that has two orange beads on either side of a shining golden cross. Dark gray, fingerless gloves cover small hands and the white cuffs extending off of them cover her wrists with a single orange ribbon tied around her upper arm. The slight heels of her ankle-boots click against the polished wood floors of the kitchen, the golden rings around the ankles of her boots jingling softly as she walks.

A slightly puzzled look meets her own as she silently takes another step forward into the extravagant kitchen. "You'll be working in here temporarily," he declares before turning away. "The Young Master will be dining alone tonight and would be pleased if you would join him."

A nod is all she gives him as the door shuts, her eyes continuing to gaze around the room in amazement. All the finest instruments for cooking are organized with perfection, coupled with each countertop shined and ready to work on. Her fingers dance along the counters as she walks around the room, stomach giving a small turn as she waits for that man to return. To her surprise the door begins to open and she snaps back around, a heated glare thrown at the person that had scared her half to death.

The dark haired butler from earlier simply smiles, yet to her it seems more of a slightly amused grin. However, before he can utter a single syllable at her a reprimanding voice tugs at the metaphorical leash around his neck. "Sebastian, leave the young lady alone. She came here on my invitation and is my guest."

Sebastian gives a slight bow with his hand over his heart to the young man striding toward the kitchen, "Yes Young Master."

A single eye of the most unique blue runs over her, assessing her from head to toe from her position behind the counter. A black eye patch with a simple cord hides his right eye from her; the mystery being does he still have it or simply hiding it. Short, bluish-black hair falls all around his face save for his visible eye, the color complimenting his eye perfectly. To match himself completely he wears an outfit consisting of the same hue of blue from his coat with the black lapel to his knee-high pants.

"You must be Mika. I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Relaxing slightly around these two she walks around the counter, giving a quirked smile at him, "Nice to meet you."

"Since it's late, would you like me to cook tonight instead?"

Mika narrows her eyes at Sebastian, "I can cook! That's why I'm here." A halted laugh draws her eyes back to Ciel. "Isn't it?"

He nods before leaving the kitchen, beckoning with a single motion of his hand for her to follow. "Sebastian can cook tonight. I'd much rather get to know my assistant cook."

"As long as I don't have to cook with him," is her simple and blunt statement to follow. Away from the kitchen and at least mid-way down the long corridor, she stares down at Ciel's hands as he stands in front of her. His flustered actions are held in check enough to prove that he's indeed an arrogant businessman in front of an actual human being. He places a single lollipop in the palms of her hands, gaining a raised eyebrow. "What are you, my stalker?"

The sarcastic stab earns her a smirk as Ciel leans forward unexpectedly, dusting a kiss over the back of her hand as he grabs it. "I merely know that you love them." He stands back up and the gentlemanly man is shrugged from his shoulders like a snake shedding its skin. He continues to walk away from her, his eye directed onto the room he's headed for to wait for Sebastian's summon for dinner.

Mika's heels click rapidly against the floor just so that she can get close enough to Ciel, enough where only he can hear her. "You got that right then stalker," she teases as she continues to his study, the door slightly ajar to where she knows he's returning to that room in particular.

Ciel slowly follows; clearly impressed by the obvious challenge she threw at his feet. A gleaming silver cart stops just behind Ciel as Sebastian addresses his master. "It seems you've found a new playmate. What do you intend to do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," is his simple answer as he strides into the room where the equally competitive girl awaits.

* * *

><p><em>A commission over at deviantart. Mika is owned. So no taking ;) <em>


End file.
